Kyrie Eleison
by pitike17
Summary: Fate is unpredictable. It can be both cruel and pleasant. But you never know which way will happen. Only God's mercy can cure all the pain, doesn't it?
1. are you alright?

**Kyrie Eleison**

**[ _soukoku, BxB, romance-angst, rated-M ]_**

**[ D I S C L A I M E R ]**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, dibuat berdasarkan perasaan yang didramatisir. :")

Seluruh karakter milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35. Pitik hanya bikin FF

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk malam di pelabuhan Yokohama menutupi bisnis gelap yang terjadi di tengah-tengahnya. Malam ini adalah transaksi terakhir bagi para pelaku, barusan sebuah pernyataan yang ingin Sakunosuke Oda pastikan. Ia bersama pasukannya sedang menyusup ke sebuah gedung. Dirinya sendiri duduk di bangku panjang, di bawah jendela. Seorang anak buah berpakaian formal melangkah masuk, melakukan peran sebagai pembeli palsu.

Tempat di mana mereka beroperasi saat ini adalah gudang penjualan manusia. Sebuah fenomena pelik yang sangat disayangkan Oda. Pria itu merapatkan topinya dan ikut masuk, memperhatikan anak buahnya lebih dekat. Parasnya tampak jauh lebih muda. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah pada sekumpulan orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja.

"Apa kalian memiliki wanita cantik?"

Pria di sebelah anak buahnya terkekeh pelan sambil melemparkan kartu sembilan hati. Ia tersenyum girang dan menarik uang taruhan ke sisinya.

"Sangat banyak hingga kau bingung untuk memilihnya," balas pria itu.

Lelaki itu merebut sebuah kartu dari tangan lawan dan menaruhnya di atas meja, membuat pria barusan tersudut.

"Kau harus menunjukkan mereka padaku, paman. Aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku bermain," gerutunya dengan tampang polos.

Si pria melemparkan semua kartunya ke atas meja, "Sepertinya permainan ini harus kita tunda. Aku memiliki pelanggan yang tidak sabaran." Ia beranjak dari sana dan membiarkan lelaki barusan mengekor di belakang.

Surai brunettenya berkibar saat pria itu membuka sebuah pintu. Udara laut membuat gudang itu terasa amat dingin. Ada sebuah jendela di sebelahnya. Sekilas lelaki itu melongok ke dalam, menemukan sepasang azure menatapnya terkejut.

"Wanita seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya pria itu, membuat si lelaki mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Seseorang yang bisa kuajak bunuh diri bersama," jawabnya dengan nada tak berdosa.

Sementara itu si pria menatapnya aneh, "Itu permintaan yang sangat unik." Langkahnya berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia berbalik dan memicing ke belakang laki-laki itu.

"Sayangnya kami tidak sesuatu seperti itu," ucap pria itu seraya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Kedua pupil si lelaki brunette melebar. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang ketika mengetahui apa yang baru saja pria itu sadari. Pemimpin operasinya sedang mengikuti di belakang dan langkahnya tertangkap basah.

"Aku tidak menyangka polisi akan cepat menemukan markas kami," kata-kata itu diikuti suara ledakan keras dari belakang tubuh si lelaki.

Ia sontak menoleh ke belakang, menemukan dinding koridor yang telah mereka lewati hancur.

"Sebaiknya kau kabur sebelum bom lainnya meledak," kata-kata itu terlontar sebelum si pria melenggang pergi. Sayangnya tertahan karena sebilah pisau mengancam lehernya.

"Misi utamaku adalah menutup bisnismu. Tapi aku menyayangkan wanita-wanita cantik yang masih berada di dalam sini," bisiknya, "Di mana kau menyimpan mereka?"

Pria itu menyeringai, "Sekalipun kau membunuhku, tidak ada ruginya. Pimpinanku sudah memindahkan barang berharga ke tempat lain."

Tanpa belas kasihan, pisaunya menyayat leher pria itu. Lelaki itu membuat luka dalam hingga membuat pria itu tidak dapat berdiri tegak. Korban sayatannya dibiarkan tergolek di lantai sementara lelaki itu berhambur keluar.

Ia menekan alat komunikasi di telinganya, meminta untuk bicara dengan anggota lain, "Selamatkan berapapun orang yang tersisa. Di mana Odasaku?"

Gemerisik sesaat terdengar di telinga, diikuti suara pria yang dicarinya, "Ada dua orang di sini. Aku segera--,"

Sambungannya terputus dengan sebuah ledakan susulan. Langit-langit di atasnya perlahan runtuh. Dengan segera lelaki itu berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Namun sekembalinya ia dari gedung terkutuk itu, pemimpin mereka tidak berada dalam rombongan. Si lelaki berhambur kembali ke dalam puing-puing, menerka bahwa pimpinan mereka masih berusaha menyelamatkan budak di dalam sana.

"Odasaku!" ia memanggil dari sela-sela bangunan hancur. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin ragu.

Namun sebuah harapan muncul ketika telinganya menangkap suara tangisan bayi. Lelaki itu langsung berhambur ke sana. Ia menemukan Odasaku yang ia cari, juga bayi dengan surai putih dan seorang lainnya dalam lindungan pria itu.

"Odasaku," panggilnya pelan tanpa sahutan.

Lelaki brunette itu segera menghampirinya, melihat tubuh pria yang kini sudah terbujur kaku. Kedua lututnya lemas. Ia menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan ekspresi pedih.

"Odasaku," panggil lelaki itu lagi dan lagi.

Beberapa anggota yang lain ikut menghampiri mereka, ikut berlutut di sekelilingnya dan membungkuk hormat sementara air mata berjatuhan.

Sakunosuke Oda, pemimpin pasukan mereka telah tiada.

"30 orang meninggal dunia dalam insiden itu dan kau selamat hanya dengan beberapa luka gores," hibur seseorang yang tengah merawat lukanya, "Harusnya kau bersyukur, Dazai."

Lelaki brunette itu beranjak dari kursi dan mengenakan jas hitam yang tersampir di sandaran kursinya. Sorot matanya masih sendu seperti kemarin. Hatinya masih tidak dapat merelakan kematian rekan pasukan yang paling ia hormati.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu, ia menoleh dan membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih, "Sayangnya aku tidak dapat bersyukur atas kematian seseorang."

Wanita berambut sebahu itu mendengus pelan. Kata-kata Dazai Osamu barusan tidak memiliki titik salah. Usaha untuk menghibur sepertinya sia-sia saja. Lelaki itu menutup pintu ruangan dan keluar dari kompleks klinik. Rekan kerja lain sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya seorang lelaki membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Pemakamannya akan segera dimulai. Sebaiknya kita cepat, Kunikida-kun," sahut Dazai tanpa menggubris pertanyaan barusan.

Rekannya mengiyakan dan segera masuk ke dalam kursi pengemudi. Lelaki brunette itu berdiam di sebelahnya dengan raut tertekan.

"Sakunosuke-san juga pasti tidak menduga kejadian ini," Kunikida yang pertama mengusir keheningan di dalam mobil. Tapi Dazai seakan tidak acuh. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada jendela, mengalihkan pandangan keluar.

"Ini topik sensitif bagimu. Maafkan aku," tutupnya sendiri mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Dazai masih urung bicara. Atmosfer di antara mereka berubah menjadi lebih canggung. Padahal biasanya si brunette akan menggoda Kunikida sampai mengamuk. Belakangan ini, lelaki berkacamata itu melihat sisi lain dari rekan satu pekerjaannya.

"Terima kasih," sebut Dazai singkat seraya turun dari mobil segera setelah Kunikida mematikan mesinnya.

Kakinya melangkah ke dalam kompleks makam, menemukan barisan orang tengah melakukan upacara penghormatan. Ia terlambat dan bergabung di belakang. Tatapan sendunya tertuju pada peti mati yang telah dihantar ke dalam liang. Air matanya mengalir lagi.

Dazai merasa telah menjadi seseorang yang cengeng akhir-akhir ini, setiap teringat kehidupannya yang telah diperbaiki oleh pria itu. Andai saja Odasaku tidak merekrutnya, ia akan tetap menjadi berandalan di jalanan kota atau seorang psikopat liar.

Kepergian seseorang sepenting itu membuat Dazai sangat terpukul. Ia mati karena berbuat baik. Itu hal lain yang membuat situasinya menjadi lebih tragis. Seandainya saja pria itu kabur tanpa menyelamatkan siapapun, sosoknya pasti masih berada di dunia ini.

Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, melihat seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan bayi dalam gendongannya. Dazai tersentak mengingat bayi yang menuntunnya menemukan Odasaku. Sosok yang menggendongnya terlihat asing. Mungkin seseorang yang selamat dari bom dalam perlindungan Odasaku.

Sosok itu menoleh, tanpa sengaja bertemu manik kecokelatan Dazai. Si lelaki mengenali iris biru itu, yang pernah terkejut saat memperhatikannya berjalan di koridor gedung. Samudra itu berkaca-kaca, ikut menangisi kepergian penolongnya.

Bayi dalam gendongannya terlelap dengan damai. Beberapa kali sosok itu mengusap kepalanya bak seorang ibu. Penampilan mereka tidak identik. Dazai menduga mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Hanya ikatan yang terjadi atas dasar belas kasihan sesama manusia yang dijual.

"Apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" lontar Dazai, tanpa sadar kedua tungkainya berjalan menghampiri. Ada rasa penasaran yang tumbuh di dalam dadanya akan dua hal yang dilindungi Odasaku hingga mengorbankan nyawa.

"B-baik," balas sosok itu tergagap. Surai jingganya tampak mencolok berkibar tertidup angin kencang. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut si bayi.

"Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku ingin menjaga apa yang sudah ia lindungi," ungkap Dazai, mengusap lembut pipi bayi itu dengan punggung telunjuknya.

Sosok bersurai sinoper itu sedikit tersentak ketika Dazai mendekat, namun berangsur tenang karena tidak merasakan sinyal bahaya. Malahan sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya atas sentuhan hangat yang Dazai berikan pada bayinya.

"Aku ingin menjaga kalian berdua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Ini _repost_. Dari w*ttpad heheh. Tapi dengan sedikiiiiiit perubahan**


	2. where do you want to go?

**Kyrie Eleison**

[ _soukoku, BxB, romance-angst, rated-M_ ]

**[ D I S C L A I M E R ]**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, dibuat berdasarkan perasaan yang didramatisir. :")

Seluruh karakter milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35. Pitik hanya bikin FF

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kehidupan yang semula penuh dengan kekerasan dan ketegangan kini berubah lebih damai. Dua minggu berada di tempat rehabilitasi membuatnya jauh lebih baik. Sinoper itu menawarkan diri untuk membantu mencuci seprai dan pakaian. Ia tengah menjemurnya di atap gedung sekarang.

Azurenya gemar memandangi deretan kain putih yang tersusun rapi, berkibar tertiup angin. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, memikirkan semua hal pahit yang telah berlalu. Berada di tempat perbudakan membuat mentalnya tidak stabil. Ia sangat mudah takut juga tidak berani berhubungan dengan dunia luar sebelum ini.

"Chuuya," seseorang memanggil namanya. Sinoper itu menoleh, menemukan seorang lelaki bersetelan formal berdiri di depan tangga.

Ia selalu kemari bila sempat. Kali ini ia pasti mampir selepas pertemuan resmi dengan pihak berwenang.

"Menjemur pakaian lagi?" tanyanya sarkastik, "Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau senang berada di sini." Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri Chuuya, duduk di atas lantai.

"Di sini bebas," sinoper itu tersenyum tipis seraya duduk di sebelah Dazai.

"Apa kau sibuk siang ini?" tanyanya.

Chuuya menggeleng, "Tidak kalau Atsushi sedang tidur."

Atsushi adalah nama bayi yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sejak minggu lalu. Walaupun beberapa perawat menawarkan diri untuk menjaga bayi itu, Chuuya tetap bersikeras. Ia merasa menjadi beban. Sinoper itu tidak ingin Atsushi merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kau sangat menyayanginya," komentar Dazai seraya mendongak, melihat birunya langit di atas sana.

"Aku bertanggung jawab atas hidupnya," ia menatap profil samping Dazai, "Aku juga tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain."

Manik cokelatnya beralih, terpikat pada sepasang azure. Dazai tidak jemu memandangnya. Kilatan itu tampak indah dan memukau. Entah mengapa ia tidak dianggap berharga.

"Kalian tidak merepotkanku," gumam Dazai, "Sungguh."

"Terima kasih," balasnya dengan nada lembut. Dazai gemar mendengar suara itu, membuatnya enggan beranjak dari hadapan Chuuya.

Ia beranjak terlebih dahulu dan membawa ember kosong, "Ayo turun." Dazai ikut bangkit dan mengikuti Chuuya menuruni tangga.

Tempat rehabilitasi itu menampung semua korban human trafficking. Kebanyakan wanita dan anak-anak. Keberadaan Chuuya sangat langka. Dia seorang laki-laki.

Awalnya Dazai juga tidak menyangka. Rambut yang tergerai hingga baru membuatnya tampak feminim. Juga parasnya cantik, dihiasi sepasang manik biru. Ia terlihat mempesona saat menggendong Atsushi. Bayi itu baru berusia lima bulan.

Dazai menunggu di dalam kamar bayi, memperhatikan Chuuya meninabobokan bayi dalam buaiannya. Senandungnya mengalun indah. Kalau saja Dazai tidak berencana untuk pergi, ia bisa saja tidur di tempat.

"Aku akan kembali nanti," pamit Chuuya seraya mengecup dahi Atsushi singkat. Dazai mengerjap di tempatnya, memperhatikan bagaimana Chuuya membaringkan Atsushi dalam keranjang bayi.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Chuuya, membuyarkan pikirannya.

Dazai langsung berdiri dan memimpin jalan. Siang ini mereka akan mengunjungi makam Oda. Itu agenda yang telah mereka sepakati, setiap siang setelah kunjungan Dazai.

Di depan nisan itu Chuuya menaruh buket bunga dan berdoa. Begitu juga Dazai di sebelahnya. Hanya saja doa lelaki brunette itu lebih cepat. Ia akan menunggu Chuuya sambil memikirkan banyak hal.

"Terima kasih," gumam Chuuya sambil mengusap batu nisan itu.

Dazai memperhatikannya, menemukan air mata masih mengalir dari pelupuk Chuuya. Mereka bahkan belum saling mengenali, namun ikatan yang diberikan sang penyelamat sepertinya sangat erat. Kalau saja Odasaku masih hidup, Chuuya pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" celetuk Chuuya sambil mengusap air matanya sendiri.

Dazai tersentak dan bangkit berdiri, "T-tidak ada."

Chuuya membalas dengan senyum tipis seraya berjalan mendahului Dazai. Mereka keluar dari makam dengan hening. Dazai tengah disibukkan dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Chuuya bukan seseorang yang akan memulai pembicaraan.

"Chuuya," panggil lelaki brunette itu.

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke samping, memperhatikan Dazai lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan menjalankan misi lain besok. Selama tiga minggu, aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa membersihkan makam Oda-san sendiri," balas Chuuya memastikan bahwa Dazai tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

"Bolehkah aku menginap di kamarmu malam ini?"

Chuuya sedikit terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia mengatur ekspresinya. "Tentu," balasnya singkat. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya merona merah.

Sepanjang hidupnya ia baru menemukan seseorang seperti Dazai. Jangankan meminta izin, tidak akan ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya di masa lalu. Dazai benar-benar membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia tidak akan mungkin menolak permintaan lelaki itu.

"Atsushi terkadang bangun di tengah malam. Mungkin tidurmu akan terganggu," peringatan Chuuya ketika Dazai benar-benar memutuskan untuk bermalam.

"Aku sering tidak tidur. Bukan masalah," balas lelaki brunette itu, duduk di atas single bed.

"Tidurlah sekarang. Kau akan kelelahan kalau tidak cukup istirahat," bantah Chuuya. Ia tidak ingin Dazai terjaga semalaman. Lelaki itu akan menjalankan misi mulai besok, staminanya harus tetap terjaga.

"Aku menunggumu," sahutnya memperhatikan bagaimana Chuuya memberikan susu formula pada Atsushi kecil. Lelaki sinoper itu melirik Dazai, menemukan manik kecokelatan yang tengah menatapnya hangat.

Chuuya tidak membalas perkataan Dazai. Ia bersenandung, fokus untuk menidurkan bayi dalam gendongannya. Atsushi berangsur-angsur terlelap. Chuuya menjauhkan botol susunya dan perlahan membaringkan bayi itu di dalam keranjangnya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menyusul," ujarnya seraya berjalan keluar kamar.

Namun Dazai menahan tangannya, mencegahnya pergi lebih jauh. Chuuya terpaksa berhenti, membiarkan Dazai menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat. Ia tersentak dengan sentuhan itu.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?" tanyanya dengan volume rendah.

"Aku akan mengambil kantung tidur di luar."

"Tidak perlu," cegahnya, "Tidurlah bersamaku."

Chuuya terdiam.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur bersama," pelukan itu terlepas. Lelaki sinoper itu bisa melihat sorot polos dari kedua matanya, "Tidak lebih."

Apapun itu, Chuuya tidak akan bisa menolak. Ia hanya tertegun mengapa Dazai ingin tidur di sampingnya.

"Kau akan merasa kesempitan," cemas Chuuya.

"Tidak akan terjadi kalau kita saling berpelukan," perlahan Dazai menempatkan kepala Chuuya di atas ranjang. Ia ikut berbaring dan memeluk lelaki sinoper itu.

Jantung Chuuya berdetak kencang ketika napas Dazai menerpa puncak kepalanya. Ia bersandar di dada lelaki itu bersamaan dengan perasaan hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya. Terlepas sempit yang ia takutkan, posisi ini terasa amat nyaman. Pelukan Dazai membawa kedamaian bagi hatinya. Ia menyukai perasaan ini, tapi juga merasa terbebani.

"Dazai-san," panggil Chuuya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan memulai pembicaraan, namun ia sangat ingin melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

Lelaki itu membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman dan tatapan lembut. Ia menciptakan sebuah atmosfer yang bersahabat untuk Chuuya.

"Mengapa kau baik padaku? Aku hanya beban," ucapan itu mengandung nada sendu.

"Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjagamu dan Atsushi," sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di dahi Chuuya.

"Kau adalah seseorang yang berharga, bukan beban."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**_Kindly ask for review_ hehe...****Apalah Pitik hanya manusia kesepian yang butuh komentar :")**


End file.
